QA of torture
by Queenofthebloodmoon
Summary: A Q/A / T/d of max craziness. Characters come from your reviews  only if i heard of those charecters ...  sry i really suck at summary's  some characters aren't from bleach...plz read its better than the summary...
1. let it begin

**Welcome to my first Q/a / T/d fic… I'll be taking dares and questions from reviewers and even character requests.**

**I don't own death note, bleach, inuyasha, or any other animes except my oc whom you can also ask questions. Let the torture begin!**

**

* * *

Queen: time to wake up the victims.**

**(Today's said victims are ulquiorra, sesshomaru, urahara, l/ ryuuzaki, and my OC(permanent character)**

**Tsuki: that's the last time I let you cook any form of food.**

**Ulquiorra: I'd have to agree…**

**Sesshomaru: what is this Q/A and T/D about?**

**Queen: The readers get to ask questions or dare you to do stuff!**

**Urahara: That sounds like fun!**

**Tsuki: Oh hell no!**

**L: are there consequences?**

**Queen: there are but their so evil im not gonna tell you…**

**

* * *

Please review or I won't post the next chapter…**

**And for those of you who are curious about my oc, here's some info…**

**Tsuki: full name, Chitsuki ginookami (translated: blood moon silver wolf)**

**About 5' 7" with long dark cherry hair. She's a wolf demon with green eyes and a large chest (think mastumoto from bleach). **

**Review or ill sick fluffy-sama on you!**


	2. Turned on by Singing

Welcome back! Since only one person reviewed, my best friend red6, we only hove one dare, so we will be playing truth or dare till I'm bored…

Disclaimer: I only own my oc…

* * *

Queen: welcome back!

Tsuki: s**t…

Queen: No cursin or no bacon.

L: Bacon?

Queen: Yes I know all your weakness and I yell them out loud! Anyway lets continue. Our only reviewer left a dare, so heres **Red6** my good friend.

**Ulquiorra kiss Urahara  
(laughs in the back ground)**

Ulquiorra: I wont kiss that shinigami trash.

Urahara: Can't he kiss someone else?

Queen: No so pucker up you two!

Ulquiorra: Fine (kisses urahara on cheek)

Queen: Good, any others?

Sesshomaru: Yes; I have one too. Tsuki must sing Toxic by Britney Spears.

Tsuki: what? No way in hell am I doing that!

All guys: yes. You. will!

Tsuki: Fine… (sighs)

Baby, can't you see?  
I'm calling a guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous, I'm fallin'

There's no escape  
I can't wait, I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it

Too high, can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip from my devil cup  
Slowly, it's taking over me

Too high, can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now?

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

Don't you know that you're toxic?

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now.

Queen: Well there go the guys. Didn't think that would turn them on so easily…

Tsuki: Payback time! I dare you to sing When I Grow up by The Pussycat Dolls!

Queen: Wha…

Tsuki: Now!

Queen: fine…

Boys call you sexy  
And you don't care what they say  
See every time you turn around  
They screaming your name

Boys call you sexy  
And you don't care what they say  
See every time you turn around  
They screaming your name

Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me

But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say

You don't know what its like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
Cuz see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far

But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say

You don't know what its like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
Cuz see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

I see them staring at me  
Ooh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true cuz what I do  
No one can do it better

You can talk about me  
Cuz I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me watching me  
And I know you want it, oh

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it.

Tsuki: Dang your good…hey where's the guys?

Queen: I can guess… Goodbye!

* * *

Well that was fun!

Next chap: Tsuki, Optimus Prime(transformers), Grimmjow, Renji, Barricade(transformers) and Hitsuguya.

Review or I swear I will have fluffy find you.


	3. Hi!

Queen: Once again, only one Reviewer… Anyway here are today's victims… errr…

guests! Tsuki, Optimus Prime (transformers), Grimmjow, Renji, Barricade (transformers) and Hitsuguya!

Tsuki: wow your loved.

OP: It's an honor to be here.

Queen: yay someone with manners! Anyway our dare from Red6

**Ummm...BOUNCEY BALL! Grimmkitty chase Bouncy ball!**

Grimmjow: No way am I doing that! (thinks) wait… Grimmkitty?

Renji: I put Aizen's face on it!

Hitsuguya: that'll work…

Grimmjow: (eats ball.) I feel better now.

Queen: o…k…Well that's it. For now im only going to have characters that reviewers suggest from bleach, so im also going to make a transformers one soon.

Review…

Barricade: or you can face me!

Optimus Prime: and I wont stop him!

.


	4. Shuger High!

Haha! Welcome back! Here we go…

Queen: well this is interesting. Lets get the espada in here!

POOF…

Aizen: Interesting!

Gin: Tosen look! It's… so… sparkly… Oops…

Tosen: (goes in emo corner) Jerk…

Tsuki: why the hell are you here?

Ulquiorra: Aizen-Sama comes with us to stuff like this, insufferable trash…

Tsuki: (demon/hollow voice)**…What?**

Queen: no killing our guests! Now, where's Yachiru…

Yachiru: here I am! And Kenny's here too!

Kenpachi: Hello, any one for a fight!

Halibel: At least there is another woman here…

Tsuki: Yay! Im not a loner today!

Queen: and onto the dare! From anonymous reviewer…

Hahas...cute! I dare all espada in a same room with a high Yachiru. Put sugary treat for yachiru in the room. Make her more hyper and high.

Tsuki: Eat that emo-spada!

Ulquiorra: Quiet woman.

(Door magically appears)

Queen: All Espada into the room or the consequences. Yachiru, here's coffee and sixty pounds of chocolate and there's more in that room, ok? Go nuts…

Half an hour later

(screaming in he backround)

Tsuki: sweet, sweet Revenge…

Queen: We'll let you know how this ends next Chap, Bye!

(In the background) Oh no, Noitora fainted!

Queen:(Laughing hysterically) Get a picture!


	5. Filler

Well, I have had no reviews, so this is going to be a short filler chapter.

**

* * *

Queen: Well, no reviews, so this is going to be interesting… lets begin!**

**THE BOWFLEX! (Scrolls in on a video of Yamamoto on a bowflex)**

**The bowflex is the newest technology in exercise management!**

**Queen…okay… NEXT!**

**WINDOW CLEANER(Scrolls in on Matsumoto)**

**Need your windows clean? Call Rangiku Matsumoto! She-**

**Queen: STOP! WHAT THE HELL?**

**Vetory: Well, that was interesting.**

**Tsuki: When did you get here?**

**Vetory: Red6 threw me out her window…**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_**WHEEEEE!" A bright red charger drove by and a large blur was thrown out the window of the car. "See you later~!" The car disappeared in the distance as Vetory jumped up. "RUN SUCKER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN I GET BACK!"**_

**...**

_**End Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Queen: Nice flashback.**

**Vetory: Thanks!**

**Tsuki: What now?**

**Ichigo: Don't look at me!**

**Queen: We weren't…**

**

* * *

**Yea, not to long… REVIEW FOR HUGS!

GET A FREE BOWFLEX WITH CUSTOM YAMAMOTO PLUSHIE FREE!


End file.
